


Rant Book/ I have problems and somtimes it's better to write than cry

by Yaya2547



Category: No Fandom
Genre: And I don't think they do, But I don't know if people care, I just need to vent, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry if this is slightly depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaya2547/pseuds/Yaya2547





	Rant Book/ I have problems and somtimes it's better to write than cry

Okay, so this is a thing. Whenever I need to rant I'll come here and do it. Like it probably won't even matter what it is but I'll come here to rant or if I have a problem or something like that. So yeah, this is basically an intro. So welcome to my "Rant Book".

~Kaylee


End file.
